My Vacation From Hell
by MorganaJeffries
Summary: The title pretty much speaks for itself.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've been itching to do a fic on my new fave show "Scrubs" but I wanted it to be different, so that being said, I decided that in the spirit of Halloween I'd make my story the first ever(at least I think it is, if not I apologize to whomever has already done it) supernatural/horror one in the "Scrubs" category. Let me know if you all think it's worth continuing by giving that little button down at the bottom a push if you don't mind. So without further ado, here goes chapter 1! No flames please.

Title:My Vacation from Hell

Author:MorganaJeffries(Callie)

Rating:PG13ish (for now)

Characters:Most of the Scrubs Crew

Genre:A little of everything, but mostly drama, angst, and horror

Summary: The gang venture off on a vacation together that takes a drastic turn for the worse.

My Vacation From Hell

Ch.1

_(JD's narrative)_

_If anyone had ever told me the day would come when I'd be going on a trip with my fellow doctors from "Sacred Heart" ,especially if told Dr. Cox would be willingly going also(well maybe not exactly willingly, but still...), a few years prior to now, I probably would have laughed, thinking that finally I had met someone who's daydreams and imagination were even more fertile and ridiculous than my own. And that would be a really, really major feat to accomplish._

_Yet here I am going on my 7th year at the hospital, loading my belongings into the back of Jordan's Escalade,(yes she has an Escalade, and is it ever sweet...) getting ready to embark on a journey that will cement our already solid bonds of friendship. A week of relaxation and rest with those nearest and dearest to..._

"Ungh uh Zsa Zsa."Dr Perry Cox's voice interrupted his mental dialog as he shook his head vehemently, pointing a finger at JD, who was in the process of loading Rowdy, his _dead,_ stuffed dog, into the rear of the SUV with all the other luggage already crammed there,"I'm going to have to insist you leave your girlfriend at home."

"But, but...there's no one to check on..."JD started in protest only to be interrupted by Perry saying in a mocking tone,

"But, but..."then adding seriously, face dead-pan."I don't care about your butt's, _nor_ do I care about, or wish to be part of in any way, your obvious dead animal fetish. That's right, I said _dead_, which is what Lassie there is, so there's no chance of you swaying me in this one."

"_His_ name is Rowdy, not Lassie."JD corrected indignantly before finally relenting to Perry's wishes. A huge pout on his face, he passed by Turk on the way to put his dog back inside, stopping before him to say accusingly,"He was once your dog too, so where's the love Chocolate Bear? Where's the love?"

"Zip it and hurry your ass up Zsa Zsa or believe me, we'll leave without you."Perry threatened.

JD continued on to the front door at his urgings and disappeared inside.

"That's okay boy, I'll miss my little Rowdy too."he said, placing the animal first on the floor beside his bed, then after deciding he'd be more comfortable on it, placed him there instead.

Giving him one last pat on the head, he hurried to rejoin the others, having no doubts that Dr. Cox would do as he said.

"I'm back!"he announced with a grin as he approached the SUV.

"Oh boy!."Perry exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he turned his attention away from JD singly, now addressing the whole group as he continued," Well kiddies, if we're all loaded up and ready, how about we get this sure to be torturous and no doubt unenjoyable trip on the road."

Dr. Kelso had tried his best to make it impossible for it to happen, but after calling in many favors, pulling lots of strings, and finding suitable relatives for Turk, Carla, Dr. Cox and Jordan to leave their children with, they had finally gotten a weeks vacation from the hospital at the same time.

On his part, Perry _had_ tried unsuccessfully to get out of it, but Jordan had finally won the battle of wills,(as per the norm) by saying that it had been he who had told her she needed to have friends at the hospital other than him.

"Ooh ooh, I call shotgun!"JD exclaimed, hopping into the front passenger seat before anyone could protest.

"Not going to happen. No one sits up here except me and Jordan, or better yet, just me. No offense honey." he added, giving her a sickenly sweet, insincere smile.

"None taken dear."she replied, giving him an equally fake one of her own in return before continuing on," Aw come on Perry. Let him ride up front with you."in JD's defense, which resulted in the young doctor beaming happily.

That is until she finished her sentence.

"After all, he's the only one of the group who's not going to have any sex at all despite the fact he's already slept with every woman in the car at one point or another."

"That statement is not true."JD said with a indignant huff, making a face at Jordan.

"Yeah, he hasn't slept with my woman." Turk proclaimed with pride, putting his arm around his wife and hugging her close." Ain't that right baby?"

"Yes it is baby."Carla said in agreement, tilting her face up to give him a quick kiss.

"Well good for you." Cox said with a smirk." We've determined _your _wife's not a tramp, so can we go? It's a long drive to Colorado, and I personally do not wish to spend any more time cramped up in small confines with you people than I have to."

(Elliott pov)

"Hey, was he just implying that I'm a tramp?" Elliott whispered in question to her boyfriend Keith a few minutes later as they rode down the highway, Perry's words finally processing in her mind."Because I'm so not a tramp."

"Uh...no?" Keith answered in a whisper."I'm sure that's not what he meant at all."

"Yes it was." Jordan chimed in, leaning over from where she sat behind them, her head between theirs.

"But..but that's mean. I'm not a tramp am I?" She asked Keith.

"No, of course not."he replied quickly.

"Sure you are."Jordan spoke up once again, the smile on her face portraying the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Would you two please stop?"Carla asked in exasperation, adding to Jordan in Elliott's defense,"If he was calling her a tramp, then he was calling you one too."

"Yes, I know. He's always showering me with compliments."she replied with a smile, unperturbed by Carla's words, but now bored with the whole thing, decided to let it rest and leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes.

(JD pov)

Sitting up front with Perry , JD remained silent for almost 15 minutes, mulling over Jordan's words while looking at Elliott and Keith hugging up to one another in one of the back seats in the rear view mirror, almost wishing he hadn't come along.

Why submit oneself to such torture? He thought, knowing for the next week he was going to have to watch the woman he still loved constantly making out with another man. Not that he hadn't watched before while taking part in their little role playing games, but this was different.

What's he have that I don't? JD wondered. What makes him so special? I'm _obviously_ the better looking choice, so it has to be something else.

Well, for one he hasn't told her out of the blue that he doesn't love her right when things are seemingly going so great between them, and in the middle of a_ wedding_ rehearsal dinner at that... Or perhaps it's because...

His thought cut short when after letting his gaze pass over the others in the rear, his eyes met Turk's a moment later. After his best friend made a face at him and he made one in return, he was then reminded of the fact that though he indeed was likely not going to be having any sex on this trip, at least he'd be spending time with his friends, who were actually more like a family to him honestly.

No more unhappy thoughts, he ordered himself, soon you will be Colorado at the site of the Goldrush. Maybe I'll even find some gold...

_A mental image pops in his head of he and Turk wearing old time prospector outfits in a river panning for gold. Suddenly they both raise their pans to find matching softball sized pieces of gold smack dab in the middle of them. Squealing happily, they jump up and down hugging one another while chanting in sing-song voices,"Who's rich? We're rich. Who's rich? We're rich." _

_This image is followed by another of him and Turk signing the papers to buy a big luxurious shanty to share, Carla by Turks side and Elliott hanging to his. After putting big X's where their names should be, the daydream ends with he and Turk smiling at one another, revealing whole mouthfuls of golden teeth as they say simultaneously, "Bling, bling." _

Ahh, great times, great times, JD thinks with a goofy smile as it ends, and noticing the silence in the vehicle for the first time, ventures into dangerous territory by reaching out and flipping on the stereo.

"_Doot, doodoo, doodoo, doodoo, big red car_."to JD's surprise blared from the speakers.

"Ooh, the Wiggles. I didn't know you like the Wiggles." he said to Perry, who's face was growing red with anger as JD added, "I love the Wiggles.", then followed his statement by singing along with the song.

After silently counting to 10, Perry reached out and turned of the song, then turning his head in JD's direction said calmly,"First of all, that CD belongs to my children, not me. For I am an _adult_, which I realize is something you might not know much about since you're obviously on the mental level of your average preschooler. Secondly, and most importantly, never, and I mean ne-e-ever touch that stereo again unless you want to lose a hand. Got that Rachel?"

After a brief image flashes through his mind of sitting at home in front of the TV eating gummy worms while singing along to "Dorothy the Dinosaur" yet another one of the songs off the show, JD laughed uncomfortably, his face reddening with embarrassment and nodded his head. Then in a lame attempt to try and cover up the fact he'd just proclaimed his love for a show that was aimed to please toddlers he said," Hee, yeah. I was um..just kidding anyway. The Wiggles? Who the heck are the Wiggles?"

Smiling smugly at JD's discomfort. Cox said," Sure thing there little fella. Hey, tell you what, if you're a really good boy for the rest of the trip, when we get back home I'll set up a play date for you and the kids."

Then, with a satisfied look on his face, he turned his attention back to driving.

JD felt a hand on his shoulder, and turning to look saw Keith's head between theirs.

"It's okay JD. I like the Wiggles too. That dinosaur is great."the younger man said in a confidential whisper, which wasn't too much so since Perry snickered, then sat back in his seat again.

Note to self: Burn all Wiggles dolls and movies as soon as you get back home, JD mentally wrote down afterwards.

(_That night_)

JD had fallen asleep after they'd stopped and had dinner and was awoken from his dream of performing in "River Dance" alongside Michael Flatley by the sound of Jordan's voice demanding angrily,

"Just admit it Mr. "Who needs a map because I'm a human atlas." You're lost."

Rubbing his eyes, JD sat up straight, now fully awake as Perry replied through clenched teeth,

"I am not lost. I know exactly where we are."

"Uh huh, and where is that?" Jordan retorted.

"Somewhere very close to Colorado."

"Eh, I hate to disagree, but we haven't seen another soul for hours, or a house for that matter."Turk spoke up from the back.

"And exactly when did anyone ask you?" Perry questioned in reply.

"Hey, I's just stating a fact."Turk said with a shrug.

"Like I said, you have no idea where we are, therefor we're lost. So admit it."Jordan said once again.

"Oh god, this is just like one of those movies where a group of people get on a long dark road and then get eaten by a bunch of crazy cannibals."Elliott spoke up, her voice coming out shrill and whiny.

"Well Barbie, when that happens I'll insist they eat you first so I can die a happy man after seeing that mouth of yours being shut up once and for all." Dr, Cox said, his words silencing her.

"I mean it, the next gas station we come upon you're going to get out and ask where the hell we are."Jordan demanded.

"I will not..." Perry started, turning his eyes away from the road as he swiveled his head in her direction.

JD, who had been listening silently, waiting for the right moment to put his own 2 cents in, cut Perry off short by exclaiming,

"Look out, there's a girl in the road! There's a girl in the road!"

His head whipping around straight again, Dr. Cox saw a little girl with long black hair was indeed standing with her back to them, directly in the path of the car.

Jerking the wheel in an attempt to swerve and miss her, he lost control of the car, running off the road as all the passengers yelled in alarm.

He missed her alright, but wasn't so lucky in dodging the tree that popped up in front of them.

The front of the car slammed into it.

JD was propelled through the window, and his final thought before his body slammed into something hard and he lost consciousness was, Buckle up, it's the law.

TBC

Okay, so I know there's been many stories on here about car wrecks and such, but I assure you that's only the tip of the iceberg compared to what else our friends will encounter. I'm still trying to get the characterizations down pat, so bear with me until I do please. Oh, and I don't know exactly where "Sacred Heart" is located, but for my story I'm going to assume it's in LA. It was a slow start, but I promise it gets better and will have plenty of angst, horror and turmoil, so if you think its worth continuing R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers thus far! I didn't expect such positive feedback since I'd never written a Scrubs fic before! So here's chapter 2(which I'm crossing my fingers ya'll will like)

R&R!

Title:My Vacation from Hell

Author:MorganaJeffries(Callie)

Rating:PG13ish (for now)

Characters:Most of the Scrubs Crew

Genre:A little of everything, but mostly drama, angst, and horror

Summary: The gang venture off on a vacation together that takes a drastic turn for the worse.

My Vacation From Hell

Ch2

_(Cox POV)_

_The crunch of metal slamming into the tree._

_Glass shattering._

_Screaming._

_God the screaming._

These were all the sounds that Perry heard the following moments after losing control of the car.

His body was thrown painfully forward, but was pulled to a jarring stop as his seatbelt caught and his face connected with the airbag that had deployed from the steering wheel.

"_Shit_..._son of a_..._damn airbag_."he hissed, lifting his head slowly, trying to free himself from the clutches of the inflatable contraption that, for all the good it did in most cases, was surely designed by the devil himself.

"Jordan? Jordan? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"he asked loudly first thing, not yet able to turn around and see for himself.

"Other than the fact that, thanks to your _highly_ inept driving skills, my leg's broken, I'm just peachy Perry.. so I hope that back of yours is feeling particularly strong."she answered crossly from where she lay lodged in the small space separating her seat from the one in front of it, which was , thanks to her own lack of seat belt wearing abilities, where she'd landed after the crash.

"What about everyone else? Anybody hurt?"he inquired about the others, feeling much better now that he'd heard the voice of that oh so evil harpy, bitchiness and sarcasm still intact. The evil harpy that he loved with all his heart.

"JD, where's JD?" Turk asked in a panicked voice in reply to the question.

His eyes widening with alarm, Perry reached into his pocket and removed the knife that he remembered he always kept there, and jabbed it forward, successfully puncturing and deflating the airbag.

Turning his head towards the passenger seat his body stiffened when he saw it was vacant except for shards of glass littered across it and dark stains of what he feared was blood.

"Oh my god! JD! W-where... is... he? Where's JD?" Elliot picked that moment to lose her shit much to Perry's chagrin, and started screaming.

"Newbie, where? Wha...?" he muttered in disbelief, his mind not wanting to accept the surreal situation taking place as the sound of breaking glass followed by a slightly girlie, yet nonetheless male scream of surprise replayed in his mind.

_Windshield shattered. JD gone._

For Christ's sake, he'd been thrown through the windshield.

Turk was the first one to recover after he too realized what had happened, and jumped to action, struggling to open the door, which for some reason was not cooperating. "Dammit! Open up you bitch!" he yelled at the unyeilding barrier keeping him from going to his friends assistance, now kicking at it.

Perry snapped out of his momentary paralysis, and he too immediately started fighting for release from his seatbelt, saying calmly, which was anything but how he felt at the moment,"Everyone just calm down."

"Calm down? You want us to _calm _down?" Elliot yelled incredulously in the high squeaky voice that always came out when she was upset, tears streaming down her cheeks as she too reached over and tried to open the door on her side of the car. "Why want the doors open? What if the car explodes? What if JD is dead?"she rattled off hysterically as she struggled with the handle.

Painstakingly having pulled herself upright by using only her upper body strength, _thank god for strong baby carrying arms_, not daring to try and put any weight on her injured leg, Jordan was the one who replied to Elliot's questions, looking calmly at the blond and saying through pain gritted teeth," It's a little something called child safety locks, and if you don't shut up the yelling right now, because deep down in that little mind of yours you realize it's really not helping anything, broken leg or not, I'll shut you up myself."

Elliot's mouth opened and closed several times, looking for everything like a fish out of water, but then looked away, saying nothing else.

Perry had finally used his knife once again, this time to cut off his seatbelt, and turned around, seeing the chaos in the rear of the vehicle for the first time.

Jordan in the very back seat, a pained look on her face, leg bent at an unnatural angle.

Turk kicking and beating at the door with his left hand, the right one obviously injured due to the blood dripping from it, Carla looking disheveled but otherwise fine beside him, trying to nurse his hand.

Elliot also uninjured digging through her purse for god knew what as Keith, who had a single cut on his forehead but nothing else, sat beside her, a confused look of disbelief and shock on his face.

As he turned back around and was removing his coat to use for breaking out the remainder of the windshield to allow an escape route from the car, Perry almost had a heart attack, along with everyone else in the car, when suddenly the interior light flicked on by itself, followed by the turn signal, headlights, and lastly the stereo, which started flipping through the stations by itself before stopping on one that was playing the song"Brown Eyed Girl."

"What the..?"Perry said aloud, listening to the blaring music, then raised his head and saw the still figure of JD laying against the tree he'd been propelled into maybe 30 ft. from them, plainly illuminated by the headlights.

Simultaneously he and Turk, who must have also seen his friends body, broke out the windows of the cardoors where they were sitting and climbed through, falling to the ground outside seconds later.

Perry stopped momentarily to stick his head back inside and say to Keith,"I'm trusting you to take care of Jordan,"he stopped briefly to meet her eyes to make sure she was okay with this, and when she nodded continued," and get her out of here while I go see about JD. So... if you want to continue being a doctor who has both arms intact you will _not_ let me down."then walked away without awaiting a reply from the younger doctor.

Knowing that Dr. Cox had been in no way joking around, Keith turned to look at Jordan, and after releasing a nervous little titter said to the woman he'd always found to be a rather imposing, somewhat scary figure," It's important when you're a doctor to have both arms, so I'm going to take a look at your leg now if you don't mind."

Elliot at the time, had finally located the object that she'd been digging through her purse for, and as her boyfriend tended to the injured woman, she dialed 911 on her cell phone.

A whimper of disbelief escaped from her lips when she realized there was no signal...

(_JD POV_)

_JD was in the midst of having a rather strange dream where he was driving a car with no doors at a very fast speed straight towards a wall._

_Looking down he saw that he wore a jumpsuit and had on no seatbelt, but felt unbothered by this. Smiling, he glanced over at the passenger seat and saw that Turk was seated there wearing a matching suit, also seatbeltless, the word Dummy etched where his name should be on his outfit._

_Giving one another a high-five they yelled simultaneously as they slammed into the brick wall" Yeah baby, easy money!"_

It was at this point that JD was pulled back into consciousness by a bright light suddenly shining directly in his face and loud music blaring from an unknown source.

Then came the pain that ripped through his abdomen as he tried to do something very stupid...sit up.

He fell back with a yelp and closed his eyes, gasping as he tried to will the pain away...which needless to say did not work.

"JD, hey you're gonna be fine. Just don't try and move buddy."he heard Turk's voice say from above him, feeling someone grab the hand that he hadn't even realized was flailing around in the air.

Opening his eyes once more, he was met with the sight of Turk and Dr. Cox's faces both hovering over him, and smiled, saying slowly to his best friend,"I...get...it now...Dummies, we...were..crash test dummies." as the ridiculous dream popped back into his head, then asked seriously."Is everybody...else...hurt?"

"Look man, you lost me with the whole crash test dummies thing, but no, everybody's okay. Well...Jordan broke her leg but she'll live. Hey!..."Turk said raising his voice mid-sentence when he saw his friends eyes slowly closing once more,"Keep your eyes open man! Look at me!"

"Go away mommy...just...5...more..minutes..."was JD's muttered reply, which was followed by another yelp as Perry, having successfully removed the younger doctors blood covered shirt, probed at his abdomen.

"What is that? Glass?" he heard Turk ask through the haze in his mind.

"Yeah."was Perry's reply as he inspected the area around the large piece of said object that was sticking from his abdomen.

"Should we pull it out? Did it hit any major organs?" Turk questioned.

"I don't know, what do you think? Because I'm not seeing anymore here than _you_ are Shaq."Perry snapped in reply.

"Well damn, excuse me for asking the doctor, who in the past always acts like he knows everything, his opinion."Turk retorted angrily.

"Hey..don't I...have a say?"JD spoke up softly, and both of the men looked down at him as he continued on, trying to put his next words lightly he swallowed deeply and said."Pull...it..out because...it...h-hurts."

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait for the ambulance."Turk said to Perry, both once again acting as if JD wasn't even there." We don't have the proper equipment on hand to handle this."

"If _anyone_ ever asks I won't admit to it, but I think you're right."Perry said in agreement to this.

JD momentarily closed his eyes once more as he turned his head to the side, trying his best not to cry from the white hot fire piercing through his stomach. That just wouldn't be manly, and the last thing he wanted to do was to give Perry, who thrived on making fun of him, some ammo to use at a later date.

"What'd I say man? Keep your eyes open!"Turk demanded, hating to talk so harshly to his friend but knowing it would be the most effective course of action.

JD complied once more and gasped in surprise when he saw the form of a child, the long hair leaving no doubt that it was the girl who'd been in the road earlier, standing motionless in the shadows behind some bushes in the direction that both Perry and Turks backs were to.

"Hey, are..you..okay?"he asked slowly in a voice not loud enough, despite his efforts, to possibly reach her ears from the distance.

She just continued standing there in the darkness, her features indiscernable.

"Don't worry about us JD, I said everyone was fine, so just relax okay?" Turk said in reply to the question he thought to be aimed at him and Perry.

Turning his head to look at his friend JD said, "Not talking..to you..talking to...her."

"Her who?"Turk asked out of confusion.

"Her.."JD replied after turning his head in the child's direction once more."The little...girl."

Even as he spoke, said little girl raised a hand, and though JD couldn't see her clearly was able to make out the fact she was putting a finger to her lips, making the age old gesture for him to be quiet before she stepped backwards and disappeared fully into the shadows.

"There's no one there."Turk said after swiveling his head in the direction which JD was staring.

"She..was..."he started to argue, but was cut off by Turk, who gripped his hand tighter and said vehemently,

"No she wasn't. You're just imagining things, but thats okay."

"Where is the damn ambulance?"Perry asked, though not really addressing any one person, as he continued putting pressure on the young doctors abdomen around where the glass was lodged in an attempt to slow the flow of blood.

"Hey Bambie."Carla, who had at that moment joined then, said, kneeling down to smooth the hair from his forehead affectionately for a second before addressing her next statement at Turk and Perry,

"We have a problem."she said hesitantly, still petting her injured friend as she spoke.

"Really? I'd say we've got a whole lot of problems."Perry said, his voice sarcastic.

"No, this is different."she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well then, by all means spit it out."

"We can't get a signal on any of our cells. Not even a single bar."

"What? Have you tried them all?"Perry questioned, his head jerking up from his minstrations to stare at her in disbelief.

"I said any of them didn't I?"

"That's impossible."

"If you don't believe you're more than welcome to try them again yourself."she said with a scowl.

A sniffling Elliot then joined them also and bursted out in tears once more when she saw JD laying there with his shirt torn open, blood covering his abdomen.

"Oh god...he's hurt bad..What are we going to do?"she asked.

"No, I..I'm fine."JD said, hating nothing more than seeing her upset."It's just..a scratch."

At least he'd wreaked in the vehicle with doctors, which, all things considered, was definitely a plus.

"Look." Carla spoke up, pointing her hand in the direction which the girl had disappeared to."Is that lights?"

"A house, thank god."Perry said in relief. "If there's a house theres a phone, so lets get moving."

"Uh, I hate to ruin your happiness, but what about JD? Are we going to leave someone here also, or take him with us?"

After a thoughtful pause Perry replied,"I don't think its safe out here, so we'll take him with us. Carla, go get my bag from the car." and with this said he without warning gripped the fragment of glass and yanked it free from JD's stomach causing him to release another howl of pain.

For some reason or other Perry felt very uneasy about the whole situation and thought it best that the whole group stick together.

Doing as requested, Carla returned moments later carrying his doctors bag, which though he didn't use at work, always kept handy in case of emergency.

After the three of them did the task of putting a bandage over the wound then wrapping his torso with gauze, Perry asked JD,

"You ready to take a little trip?"

He nodded in reply, biting his lip against screaming out the protest that he really wanted to voice.

"Let me do that baby."Carla said to Turk who was planning on, along with Dr. Cox, helping JD to the intended destination.

His hand was hurting pretty badly though, so he agreed, knowing his little fireball was much stronger than she looked. Feeling much pride when he saw her aid Perry effortlessly in pulling JD to his feet.

So gathering up Keith who volunteered to carry Jordan, they all started the trek through the dark woods to the house.

Had they known what was awaiting them within its doors, they would have stayed at the car, waiting for another vehicle to pass by, but they didn't.

_An unseen figure of a woman stood at the window of the 3rd floor of the huge house, smiling in anticipation of her guests, while the girl observed from the shadows._

_These were just 2 of the evils though, and yet very dangerous themselves, were nothing compared to the 3rd._

TBC

Okay, its starting off slowly, but now the fun really starts so hope you continue reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the reviewers! Hope this update was quick enough for you and that you like it!

Author:MorganaJeffries(Callie)

Rating:PG13ish (for now)

Characters:Most of the Scrubs Crew

Genre:A little of everything, but mostly drama, angst, and horror

Summary: The gang venture off on a vacation together that takes a drastic turn for the worse.

My Vacation From Hell

CH3

(_JD Narrative_)

_It's kinda funny how, while experiencing excruciating bodily pain, once can feel an even worse, more hurtful type, known as mental anguish, just by seeing the person they love with someone else._

_Call me a hopeless romantic, or... maybe a person who watches way to many chick flicks in the middle of the night. A time when I'm sure no one will be around to see me hugging a pillow while crying tears of joy as Samantha Baker and Jake Ryan, the two main characters in one of my favorite movies, "Sixteen Candles" finally profess their love for one another. Or when Andie Walsh, yet another character portrayed by Molly Ringwald, and Blane Mcdonnagh a.k.a. Andrew McCarthy do the same in "Pretty in Pink". _

_(Sigh)...Always a happy ending._

_So I ask, why should it be any different for me? A young ,debonair, virile, extremely attractive young doctor._

_I don't know if it was some delusional hope brought on by my injuries, but for some reason or another I'd expected that of all those in the accident with me, Elliot would be the one to rush to my aid and maybe, just maybe...express her undying love for me while cradling me in her arms._

_So was not the case, other than her saying "Oh JD.' and crying a little, which was kinda nice other than the whole "I hate seeing her cry thing", there was nothing,_

_She'd went right back to Keith and now here I was, feeling like a skewered wiener, being drug to some big spooky looking house by Dr. Cox and Carla._

_Oh well..._

_What had happened to that little girl though? Why stay hidden in the shadows instead of coming out in the open and talking to us? Not that anyone believed that I'd seen her._

_Poor delirious JD had imagined it, was what they'd thought, but no...I had seen her, she'd been there...Heck, maybe when we reached this house she'd greet us at the door and then I could jump up and say,"Hah ye disbelievers! There she is, I told ya so! Never doubt Dr. D!" Okay, maybe not because I'm pretty sure jumping around would kinda hurt, and I was in enough pain as it is, but a little "I told you so."would definitely be in order..._

"You still with us Bambi?"Carla asked worriedly after my foot caught on a root and I still almost fell down, despite the fact she and Perry were pretty much carrying me at this point.

"Yeah, no worries...I'm fine. See, happy...face. "I bald face lied in reply as my head, which was beyond heavy, slumped over onto Perry's shoulder despite my efforts to hold it up.

_Hey, he didn't even tell me to get off him. Maybe he doesn't hate me after all._

Still, despite all the pain I was in, I gave Carla a smile, hoping to convey to her that I was okay, that everything would be fine.

Hmm...maybe a bad idea since she looked close to tears when she returned it.

_Note to self: When attempting to make friend feel better, do not have unshed tears of your own in eyes while trying to give reassuring smile. This, in most circumstances is a dead giveaway that you're lying._

Truthfully I was _really_ feeling the pain now. Heck my inner dialog, which is usually my most effective means of escaping reality, wasn't even working anymore.

_You will not cry...You will not cry...You're a big boy and you will not cry.._I ordered myself while looking down at my feet, this making it easier to make them work.

I was not going to be a worrisome bother to my friends, and surely as I stand here now, if they caught any hint of me crying, it would only make the situation worse for them. _So no, it isn't going to happen_.

My stomach did feel a little better now than when the glass was still stuck in it. That had been total agony, and I was also still alive. Definitely a plus if I say so myself. Like the old saying goes "no matter what, there is always a silver lining."

Yeah...that's John Dorian's new philosophy. Not being dead is a silver lining.

"Well, it's not much further to the house Bambi and when we get there you can rest, so just hang on a little longer." Carla spoke up once more giving Perry a look of worry over the top of my slumped head. One I didn't see of course.

"M'kay, no...problem." I managed to get out before once again returning to my game of watch the feet.

Perry, other than the ministrations he gave, and the frequent stops he insisted on to make sure I hadn't started bleeding again, remained unusually quiet and withdrawn during the trek. I don't think he's said more than 5 words at the most that were directed totally to me ever since the accident.

I really hope he wasn't mad at me about the wreak, Escalades are rather expensive after all, and I hadn't warned him about the girl in time. Now it was a very expensive, _wrecked_ car.

_Hey I know, I'll just buy a lifetime supply of Ramen noodles, which shouldn't cost more than 100 bucks or so, then save my paycheck for say 2 ,maybe 3 years and buy them a new one..._

That wouldn't change the fact that I'd ruined not just he and Jordan, but everyone's vacation.

"_Good job on wearing your seatbelt there Sally. I'm surprised you even know how to put your pants on all by your little self every morning._"I said mentally to myself in Dr. Cox's voice.

At least we hadn't hit the girl. So there, another silver lining...

Okay feet keep moving, you can do it..and no crying...I continued with my game, concentrating really hard as..

_A mental picture of a train with my head as its caboose popped into my mind, chugging slowly up a big hill_ _with smoke billowing from my ears as I said, "I think I can, chugga chugga, I think I can, chugga chugga, I think I can." repeatedly. _

_Peering through my very large eyes into the inside of my head you see Conductor Cox smiling big as he pulls on a rope hanging from above and my mouth opens wide, emitting a loud "Toot, toot!!" _

"What's so funny man?"Turk asks seeing the smile on my face.

"Heh...Conductor Cox and the... little JD that... could."I replied through panting breaths, This dang walking was hard."I was...a caboose.."

"_Okay_ then, I think someone needs a brain scan when we get to the hospital." Jordan spoke up from Keith's arms, feeling the need to put her own 2 cents in as per norm,"Or have you always been a little..."she asked making the motion beside her head for a crazy person."Cause had I known that, the whole "sleeping with you incident" would _never_ have occurred."

"Tell me god, why, oh why couldn't you have done the small favor for not just me, but _all_ humankind, and had her bite that tongue off?" Perry muttered under his breath, loud enough that I, Carla and Jordan herself apparently, still heard him.

"Aw...I thought you liked my tongue Perry."she said with a exaggerated pout.

"Eww...TMI woman, TMI." Turk said with a look of disgust on his face while shaking his head.

_She is rather good with her ton..._

My thought and the mental picture memory that came along with it was cut off short when Elliot said in almost a whisper.,"My god. It looks like the Bates motel."

I raised my head up at this cause I really like those old "Psycho" movies and my eyes were met by the sight of a huge old Victorian style house.

A feeling of foreboding automatically came over me as I took in the imposing and not at all inviting figure. I had to agree with Elliot about the "Psycho" thing though, and as I looked up at the many dark windows, I half expected to see the shadowy figure of Mrs Bates peering down at us.

I chose not to voice my reservations though because spooky looking or not, the place held possible means for helping to get some medical attention for Jordan, Turk, and myself.

Another reason I didn't speak up was because Keith immediately followed Elliot's statement with one of his own, saying, "Uh...do you really think we should go in there?"

Which resulted in Jordan saying,

"Well I'll be damned, you two _are_ perfect for one another."Jordan said sarcastically,"Two pussies in a pod."

I wasn't about to give her reason to throw an insult in my direction also, so I said nothing.

"But it looks deserted anyway, so why even bother going in?"Elliot asked in a squeaky, nervous voice.

"There was a light on earlier, therefor it isn't deserted, but if its too scary , you and Captain Coward are mo-ore than welcome to wait out here Barbie."Perry said, his tone portraying the annoyance he was feeling quite clearly.

"I'm not scared." Barbie...I mean Elliot(damn Dr. Cox and his ability to come up with such clever nicknames), argued."I just forgot about the light."

Turk was already on the porch, and reached towards the large door with his good hand up, rapped softly on it.

"Oh, by all means, knock just as softly as possible Gandhi, after all we wouldn't want to actually wake anyone to come answer you now would we?"Perry asked sarcastically

Wordlessly he knocked again, much louder this time.

"See I told you, there's no one here."Elliot commented.

"_That_ is impossible, there was a light on not 5 minutes ago, somebody is there." Perry said, tightening his hold since I was starting to sag a bit.

"I knocked. No one answered, but feel free to come do it again if you think that someone will miraculously open it for you."Turk snapped at the older doctor , for some reason or another reaching out and trying the doorknob as he spoke.

It came open, as did Turk's mouth.

"Hello?" he said, peeking his head into the doorway."Anybody here?"

Nothing.

"Should we go on in?"he asked us all.

"Wouldn't that be considered breaking and entering?"Keith asked."I don't want to go to jail."

"I don't wanna go to jail..."Perry mimicked him in a high whiny tone.

"The door was open, so technically that's not breaking and entering. It's just entering."Carla, always the peace keeper spoke up, looking at me worriedly while doing so.

"Yeah, okay."

So, we went inside.

"Wow. Now this baby is what I call a pad."Turk muttered in awe after entering.

"Look for a phone."Perry ordered after he and Carla lowered me into a laying position on the couch while Keith, who was panting from exhertion due to carrying her so far, sat Jordan down on the love seat across from me, in the room.

He then wordlessly rechecked my bandages for the 100th time.

"There's no phone, or electricity for that matter."Elliot announced after she, Turk and Carla reentered the room several minutes later.

"Can't you cut me a break here?"Perry asked, looking heavenwards."First you allow me to wed the devil himself, now this. I mean come on, just one frickin time!"

"Where was the light we saw earlier coming from then?"Keith voiced the question that we'd all been thinking.

"It was upstairs, so shouldn't we go check it out?" Carla asked after wrapping a ace bandage around Turks injured hand and securing it with a butterfly clip."Maybe whoever lives here is upstairs in bed and didn't hear us knock, and maybe they have a cell phone that works."

"Someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on Jordan and JD while the rest of us split up and search upstairs." Perry said.

I started to protest needing anyone to watch me, after all I'm a grown man, not a baby, but decided against it when I realized if I opened my mouth the puke I felt hovering, just waiting to come up, would emerge instead of the words I wanted.

"Ooh! I'll stay!" Keith volunteered a little too quickly, making it apparent that he had no wish to search the spooky house.

_Heh, he's an even bigger puss than me._

I felt a strange satisfaction at this

"Fine, but if anything..and I mean anything, happens just yell. And recheck his bandages every so often."Cox requested.

"Yes sir, no problem. I am on it."Keith replied.

_Captain Coward to the rescue_, I thought with a small grin, making up my mind then and there that was going to be one nickname I personally helped spread after we got back.

Something surprising happened at that moment.

Elliot walked towards where Keith was standing over me on the couch, and I assumed she was going to bid him farewell with a long, torturous, slobber filled kiss, but she instead knelt down and kissed _me,_ okay maybe it was just on the cheek but still... and said with a smile,"You hang in there." Only after this did she stand up and pat Keith's shoulder.

_Score 1 for the invalid_, I thought triumphantly.

They'd been gone 10 minutes or so when I heard Jordan say to Keith,"I'm not trying to be a bothersome bitch, well okay yes I am, but I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."he said, not moving from where he was perched on the arm of my couch.

"Hello stupid, I wasn't asking your permission. So let me spell it out for you, broken leg equals needing help getting to the bathroom."

"Oh...right. But we really shouldn't leave JD in here alone."he replied reluctantly.

"He's more than welcome to join us, but I think since we'll only be gone for a minute and he is a big boy, he'll be fine till we get back?"she replied, the statement coming out more as a question.

Oh how sweet, she's asking if I'll be okay..this will truly go down in my book of momentis occasions, right along side taking my first steps and watching my very first porno.

I was really starting to feel hot and the pain in my stomach seemed to be spreading through my whole body and I wasn't about to get up from where I lay, so I mumbled without opening my eyes,

"Go Keith."

After standing there unsuredly for several more seconds he went and helped her up and I found myself along in the big room.

I was almost asleep when I heard a rustling a few moments later, and I opened my eyes, turning my head in the direction it came from, expecting to see that Jordan and Keith had come back already,"That was...qui...holy crap."I started when seeing the girl standing hid in the shadows on the other side of the room."Hey, do you live here?"i asked after the shock wore off.

She gave no answer, just remained motionless.

"Um...do you have a phone we can use?"I continued on, feeling a bit creeped out by the fact she hadn't moved and I couldn't see her face.

Okay, still no answer...hmm...I should just yell out to Keith and Jordan because maybe she had been hurt somehow in the accident and couldn't speak.

Yeah, that's a good idea...

"Hey, you just stay there okay, and I'll get my friends back in here to..."

I didn't get the whole sentence out before, moving far to quickly for a regular person, she stood over me, her hair hiding her face from sight.

I backed away from her on the couch, the yell I wanted to release caught in my throat.

There was something very wrong here..

"Look, I don't know wha..."

She then reached out and put her hand around my throat simultaneously flipping her hair back, revealing her face to me for the first time.

"Eek..."followed by a whimper was all I could manage when I saw the huge black empty holes where her eyes should have been with what appeared to be blood leaking from the sockets.

Leaning closer towards me, she turned my head to the side and whispered into my ear in a dry cracking voice,"You and your friends...you're all going to die." followed by cackling.

I promptly screamed like a woman and passed out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, I'm trying to add a little lightheartedness to my fic to balance it out and keep it true to the show, so I hope you don't mind or think it's inappropriate:-) Thanks to my reviewers and I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. This is a really long chapter though, so hopefully it will make up for that.

R&R

Author:MorganaJeffries(Callie)

Rating:PG13ish (for now)

Characters:Most of the Scrubs Crew

Genre:A little of everything, but mostly drama, angst, and horror

Summary: The gang venture off on a vacation together that takes a drastic turn for the worse.

My Vacation From Hell

CH4

"I swear the last time I checked he was perfectly fine... well not _perfectly_ fine, because he does have the whole abdominal injury, but definitely not like "this". And that was right before I went to help Jordan go..."Keith prattled off in his own defense to the others , who were either standing, or kneeling down in Perry's case, in front of the couch the still to awaken JD, occupied.

"Listen, I told you not to leave them alone and by _them_, I meant, count my fingers here, _2_ people, the plural of one. 1 +1 2 which is more than one, so... to summarize... _Not._ Just. Jordan, but JD too..you... you incompetent idiot."Perry cut the young intern off mid-sentence after rising from where he was knelt, now jabbing a finger at him angrily.

"But he said it was okay to go, and we were only gone for a couple of minutes..."Keith continued trying to explain his actions to Perry.

"But, but, but," Perry mocked him before continuing on with," I don't care what _he_ told you because in case you didn't notice..."

"Oh why don't you get over yourself already Perry."Jordan in turn interrupted his little tirade, knowing that it, if allowed to go further, would most likely develop into something much worse. " If you need to have someone to blame, then blame _me_. I'm the one who insisted that Cody here help me."

"Keith."said person, corrected her timidly.

"Keith, Cody, who cares. " she said crossly with a dismissive wave of her hand before jumping right back in where she'd left off." Frankly Perry, I really just didn't want to piss on the couch, but... had I known it would result in all this crap of you trying to put the whole fault on Cole's shoulders, then I would have gladly soiled the furniture upholstery in the house we frickin BROKE INTO!"

"It's Keith."he mumbled. Then, now worried once more about the whole "going to jail thing, added to Carla"I thought you said it wasn't considered breaking in if the door was open, because if it is..."

"Oh would you shut up!" Jordan snapped at the very person who she'd just been defending.

At the exact moment Perry said,

"_Now_ i realize what it is about you that appeals so to Barbie. It's the whole, sound of your voice being like nails scraped across a chalkboard, thing. Just like hers. I would rather have the ears torn from my head, drums and all, than hear one more word uttered from that never ending pie hole you call a mouth, but.. since I'd prefer that _no-ot _ happen, might I offer a great solution that wouldn't resort in such drastic measures?" he asked, now on a roll as he continued on without waiting for a reply." Would you mind te-er-rribly just doing us all the favor of not speaking anymore?."

"I-I... y-you.."Keith sputtered indignantly, unable to form a sentence correctly at the moment due to anger.

"I-I...you...why _are_ you here anyway?"

"He's my _boyfriend_, and JD, Carla and Turk's friend, that's why he's here, and he's also your friend. _Many_ double dates, .remember? So you'd think that you'd try a little harder to make him feel welcome, or at least be civil enough to not jump down his throat over something that isn't his fault!! But _noo_, Dr. _Cock_ has to try and alienate everyone doesn't he?"Elliot, to everyone's surprise, jumped right in to argue in his defense.

"Dr. Cock?"Jordan asked with a laugh."Oh that's a nice one Per. And she's right, we have gone on several double dates with her and Clayton. So why can't you play nice, widdle fella?"

"Oh come on, like it's the first time anyone's called me that one. Cox, Cock. Where's the originality? "he retorted with a shake of his head, seemingly unfazed by the blond's outburst."And there's no way I could ever forget the torturous hours we've spent together where you and Barbie made me play dress up with Ken, so you'll really have to forgive me if I don't feel a special bond with him over wearing matching outfits for 3 days straight!."

"I'm gonna have to side with Elliot on this one," Carla spoke up.

"There's a shocker."Turk muttered under his breath, but quickly added when his wife, having obviously heard his words, gave him the evil eye,"But hey, me too. Elliot's right. 100, Just like my baby said."

"Tell me Gandhi, do you have any balls left or did they suddenly get cut off, like say..frequent sex, when you got married?" Perry asked Turk who only shrugged.

That is until Carla turned her head. Only after this did he nod his own emphatically while making the whole guillotine chop gesture with his hands.

"I know what you're doing Turk,"Carla said without even turning around before continuing on, choosing to be the voice of reason since no one else was stepping up to bat," It's not helping the situation, or Bambi in any way, shape or form for us to be arguing amongst ourselves."

"Humph, good luck at getting him to listen to anything."Jordan scoffed, pointing at Perry. "I've been trying for years. Using many creative methods as a reward system I might add, and what do I get for my troubles you ask? _Nothing,_ nada, not a thing."

"Hey take a look at this."Turk murmured after having knelt down and pushed up JD's shirt to remove the bandages and check the wound beneath.

Turning their attention towards the surgeon, they looked at JD's now exposed abdomen.

"This isn't right."Elliot said in disbelief after a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening at the sight of the wound that by all means should not be in such a state as it was."It's only been what? 2 hours since the accident? That looks like a wound that's been..."

"Untreated for over a day. At _least_."Perry spoke up, nudging Turk out of the way so he could get a closer look himself."Are there no lights at all in this damn place?" he yelled in frustration moments later.

"I...I think I saw a candle back out in the hallway."Keith said quietly, staring at the puckered, inflamed skin, that seemed to stand out even in the darkness, around the discolored gaping gash in JD's stomach.

"Think you could go _fetch_ it for us girl?"Cox asked sarcastically when the young intern had yet to make a move towards doing so.

"Yeah right, sure."he replied, and finally tearing his eyes away, walked from the room.

"He's burning up."Carla said worriedly, a hand on her friends forehead.

"God, we have to do something."Elliot blurted out, instinctively grabbing JD's limp hand.

"Here you go."Keith said after reappearing seconds later, thrusting a tall, fat candle towards Perry.

"I suppose it would be just _too_ much to ask that someone here actually has a lighter or matches on hand, huh big guy?" Perry muttered in question, looking heavenwards.

"Ha, you're in luck."Jordan exclaimed, reaching into her purse, which she'd somehow felt was necessary to have Keith crawl back into the car and get earlier before they'd started towards the house, retrieving a penis shaped zippo, then handing it to Perry.

"I'm not even going to ask.."he said, taking it from her outstretched hand and using it to light the candle.

"_What_?"Jordan asked after seeing the strange looks the others where giving her."A woman can't have a lighter?"

"You don't think it could be Sepsis already do you?"Keith asked, now bent over JD also as Elliot stood in the background tearfully chewing her nails.

"That is a distinct possibility."Perry replied, gently prodding at the skin around the wound.

Moments later he sighed, rebandaged JD's abdomen, then turned to face the others.

"Obviously there's no phone to be found, and not much more we can do for newbie in our current location, so our only other option at this point is to go back to the highway and hope that someone passes by soon."

"We can't drag him back all the way to the car though, he's in no shape for that."Turk argued.

"I'll go."Keith volunteered, waving his hand in the air. He couldn't help feeling responsible for JD's current state, even though it had been no fault of his own.

"By yourself? I don't think that's a good idea."Elliot protested,chewing at her lower lip.

"I'll be fine, and as soon as a car passes and I call for help, I'll come back."he replied, adding before she could object again,"And anyway JD needs _all_ of you to be here for him."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with?"she asked, locking eyes with him, not really wanting to go but feeling the need to put up as much of an argument as possible.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Stay here."he answered, then leaned over and gave her a kiss before walking to the front door.

"Hey!"Perry called just as he was preparing to open the door.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to get yourself run over."the older doctor said in reply.

This was the closest he'd come to apologizing for his accusations, but it was enough for Keith.

"No worries there Dr. Cox."he said smugly,". A little known fact about me is that I'm very perceptive. Therefor it would be impossible for my honed senses to miss something as large as a vehicle coming towards me."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when he turned back around and smacked face first into the door he had yet to open.

He recovered quickly, reached out, pulled the door open, and made a quick exit before Perry could release the words that were surely dying to leave his mouth.

"Oh yes, that man of mine."Elliot started, smiling fondly as she continued,"Sweet, kind, an ass like no tomorrow, but sometimes...

She didn't get out the remainder of her statement due to JD gaining everyone's undivided attention when he suddenly moaned.

"I think he's coming to."Turk said excitedly as they all huddled expectantly around the couch once more, looking at JD closely for any signs of doing just that.

Sure enough, as they watched he did a little smacking of his lip thing, followed by his eyes fluttering.

"Ooh, he _is_ waking up."Turk proclaimed happily, then continued on in explanation," He always does that lip thing when he's..."

Realizing just how odd it was sounding, he quickly stopped himself from finishing the sentence. Instead,clamping his mouth shut, he chose to silently watch his friend as everyone else was at the moment.

"JD?"Elliot prodded encouragingly while trying to urge him into waking by gently putting her hand to his face.

Either his name being spoken or her touch seemed to do the trick because he went from half, to fully conscious in a mere second.

His eyes flew open , a frightened, crazed look crossing his face

He then promptly commenced to yelling, "No! Leave me...alone!", knocking her hand away. Then he sat straight up, and started apparently trying to push himself into the farthest corner of the couch in hopes of escaping from whatever his mind still registered seeing.

"Whoa, calm down dude, nobody's going to hurt you."Turk said, reaching out to give his arm what was intended to be a reassuring squeeze only to have it knocked away as Elliot's hand had been.

"No!" JD yelled at his best friend in protest..

"For gods sake, everyone give him some space and let me handle this!" Perry ordered, then knelt down.

"Snap out of it Jamie Lee." he ordered, then seeing the uncomprehending look of fear and confusion in JD's eyes, realized his request was going to go unheeded, and surprised all present by drawing his hand back and smacking the younger doctor hard in the face.

"Hey!"Turk exclaimed angrily.

"Ow..."JD muttered, putting a hand to his now even redder left cheek.

Seconds later, his bloodshot eyes having cleared up and now trained directly on Perry, he said accusingly."You hit me."

"No Norma , I hit the little screaming girl that was occupying your grown womans body, not you."Perry corrected, taking a step back away from the couch .

_Here I am dying and he still calls me women's names, and a little girl on top of it_...JD thought sulkily.

A little girl...wait a minute...

"Guys, we have to get out of here _now_."he croaked, trying to sit up in the process.

"Uh huh, I don't think so Bambi."Carla said with a cluck of her tongue as Turk pushed him gently back down.

"No listen to me..I- I saw the girl again. She was in here..right where...Dr. Cox is standing."he argued.

"The one from outside? That caused the wreck?" Perry asked, stepping forward once more.

"Yes..that's...the one."he replied.

"Well, where is she? Does she live here? What did she say?"Elliot questioned.

"Most importantly my brother, why'd you yell like a little biotch?"Turk spoke up jokingly, getting several dirty looks for his efforts at lightheartedness.

"That's the reason...we have to..get out..."JD replied vehemently, trying hard to ignore the pain in his stomach that had increased by the ten fold during his short time of unconsciousness."She was...dead."he finished after an ominous pause.

"Dead?"Elliot yelped, jumping up and looking around the room."There's a dead body in here?"

"You're around dead bodies everyday Elliot."Carla reminded her friend, who after a thoughtful pause, shrugged, nodded, and sat back down on the edge of the couch.

"So somebody killed this kid, then brought her dead body into the room for a visit within the five minute time span that lapsed between whats-his-name helping me to the bathroom?" Jordan asked sceptically.

"No."JD replied with a firm shake of his head."No one... _brought_... her anywhere."

"So her body was already here yet myself, whats-his-name, nor any of the others who were all in here at one point or other, saw it?" Jordan continued her cross examination.

"No Jordan."he said with a look of frustration."She walked in...a few minutes..after you left."

"Okay newbie, allow me to step in here."Perry spoke up." What you are saying is she came into the room, then someone killed her?"

"No! She was already dead..when she...walked in...and her eye sockets were bleeding because there were no eyes in them...and then...then she grabbed my throat...and said we were all..._goingtodie_."he finally got it all out, then feeling like he'd accomplished a great task lay back, taking several deep breaths, to await his friends reactions to the warning of their impending doom.

"Oh JD."Elliot finally said, looking at him with big watery eyes.

Carla's reaction was similar, only she looked at Turk and said as if JD wasn't even in the room,"Oh Turk, poor Bambi."

"_Delusional._..._Sepsis._..."Perry muttered under his breath as he started pacing the room, while Jordan just looked down at her hands, finding herself, for one of the few occasions ever, unable to come up with anything, appropriate or inappropriate alike, to say to his statement.

_What? Why don't they believe me?_ JD wondered, shocked by their reactions and obvious disbelief.

"It's okay JD."Turk proclaimed to his now even more distressed friend. Mistaking the cause of it, he continued on, really trying to convince himself with his words as much, if not more, than his best bud."Our boy Keith went back out to the road to flag down some help. He'll be back soon, we'll get you to the hospital and everything will be fine vanilla bear."

"No, I really saw the damn girl!" JD argued angrily."We have to...leave now...She was...right there! I'm not...delusional or...Arghh!" his sentence was cut short by a stab of pain in his gut so intense it made him cry out, bringing tears to his eyes as he tried to roll into a ball."Gah!"

"It's okay Bambi. Just calm down and take deep breaths."Carla said in what she hoped was her most comforting tone of voice, holding his hand while Perry pushed his shoulders down to restrain him and Turk, doing the best he could with his one good hand, pulled his shirt up again, finding to his shock and alarm that blood had seeped through the bandages and was making a quickly spreading stain beneath his friends body.

"Chill JD, you making it worse!"Turk yelled at him as he, using the balled up coat, a very expensive one at that, Jordan had just removed and thrown into his face, to put pressure on the wound in a attempt to stop the bleeding again.

Gasping, wheezing, and crying unabashedly like a little biotch, JD did his best to try and follow the surgeons instructions, and was soon rewarded for his efforts as the pain ebbed away into a dull throb again.

_Note to self number 2, getting wound up torture in the tummy. _JD thought as his breathing became less labored. _Torture in the tummybad_..

"There now, see? It's getting better isn't it?"Carla asked, running comforting fingers through his hair.

"Y-yeah."he replied truthfully.

The others all let out audible sighs of relief, though Elliot continued chewing nervously at her nails, a helpless feeling overtaking her as she silently prayed for his pain , which she almost seemed to feel herself, to end.

"Bleedings stopped."Turk announced, locking eyes with Perry.

"I'm going to move my hands now, but do not, I repeat, _do not_ move newbie."Perry ordered, lifting the pressure from his shoulders.

_Like I could even if I wanted _, JD thought, his energy reserve, having now depleted, leaving him weak as a baby.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the room while everyone stared at JD, making him feel like the prize exhibit in a freak show as a image popped into his head...

_Perry is a ring announcer standing outside of an enormous cage draped with a black covering. Tipping his top hat at the crowd, which includes Elliot wearing overalls, a yellow balloon in one hand, a vanilla cone that was dripping onto her clothing in the other, Turk wearing a clown costume with a big alarm clock draped around his neck, Carla standing one cage over wearing belly dancing attire with a huge snake draped across her shoulders, and Keith wearing a pink dress shirt with a white sweater tied around his shoulders, flirting with an old lady who was leaning heavily on a walker beside him, he raises the big megaphone to his mouth and says,_

"_Gather round close ladies and gents, for you are all in for an extra special treat. On this night, and this night only, we have flown in from the farthest reaches of the US the most horrendous terrifying freak ever to grace our stage."_

"_It can't be worse than...than that can it?"Elliot asked with a gasp, pointing her finger at the next exhibit over."Surely nothing can even start to compare to that."_

"_Oh that's right baby."Todd, who was in the cage wearing nothing but a leopard print speedo said, pointing his finger at Elliot and winking as he added,"Nothing can compare to this." thrusting his hips forward in a most sickening manner._

_The crowd gasped in shock, and Keith actually squealed at his actions._

_From the shadows Jordan appeared suddenly, wearing a lion tamers uniform and carrying a whip, which after walking over to Todd's cage, she cackled gleefully and used on him. When he finally stopped his perverted motions and cowered in the corner, all attention turned back towards Perry._

"_One last warning, no one must touch or provoke the creature in any manner. It is very dangerous and has been known to kill for no reason at all. So now, without further ado, I give you..._

_With a flourish he tears the covering from the cage, screams are heard throughout the crowd._

"_The Hideous Doctor." Perry finished in an ominous voice, pointing at JD, who was sitting in a recliner inside the cage watching "Flavor of Love" on the TV that was hooked up, sporting the mullet do he had during college and wearing a long white doctors coat._

_Noticing the eyes of the crowd on him, he looks up from the TV and smiles, revealing a set of crooked hillbilly teeth, and says,"I love VH1"_

_Everyone screams except clown Turk, who takes a step closer to the cage, holding up the clock hanging around his neck._

_He and JD make eye contact, open their mouths and say simultaneously,_

"_Flavor Flave"_

"JD, hey, are you hearing me here?"Turk's voice breaks into his daydream.

"I do..so love that... crazy little man..."JD rasped out, then turned his attention fully to his friend, who was staring at him worriedly, saying with a sorry attempt at a smile,"Yeah...I hear you...

"Good..Now listen to your Dr. and believe in him when he says that in just a little while Keith is going to come back with help, we're going to take and get you sewed up, and then we gonna go pan for some gold and forget all this crazy shit happened. Got that?" Turk said, taking his hand into his good one and giving it a squeeze, not caring in the least that everyone else was watching.

JD was his boy, his _family_, and family took care of family.

"Yeah, I got that."JD replied, returning the hand squeeze with a weak one of his own, adding as he looked at him,"Gotta get..._your_ hand fixed...too."

"Aw this ain't nothing.."Turk replied dismissively."My baby done did worse to me before while we were getting our groove..."

"Christopher."Carla said in a warning tone, and he turned around smiling innocently at her, then turned to face JD again, mouthing the words, "Tell you later."

"Excuse me ladies, but I really must interrupt this nauseating moment before you two finally profess your love for one another and share a kiss, which I'm willing to bet won't be your first, at which point I will be forced into soiling my clothing with the vast amounts of vomit that are just battling to escape from within."Perry spoke up.

Simultaneously Turk and JD think to themselves, _That doesn't count. We were in college, and Betty and Veronica said they'd make out if we kissed. Of course they still didn't do it, but..._

"Oh my god..do you hear that?"Elliot asked in a hushed tone at that point.

"No Barbie, the only thing I hear is..."

"Shh Perry!! Listen!"Jordan's words silenced him, and he was about to retort when he finally heard what they were speaking of.

"What is that?"Turk whispered in question.

"It sounds like a music box that momma gave me when I was a little girl."Carla whispered in reply, her eyes getting a faraway look as the memory of herself as a child winding up the box with a little ballerina inside and placing it on her dresser as she started mimicking the figurines movements in a clumsy fashion.

"Where's it coming from?"Elliot whispered, eyes widening comically as she reached and grabbed JD's hand, which he would have found flattering were it not for the fact she was squeezing it with the iron grip of a 500 lb wrestler.

"Sounds like it's upstairs."Turk offered up as Carla unconsciously started humming along with the eerie tinkling strains of "Swan Lake" that echoed throughout the house.

"We should check it out."she said, stopping suddenly.

"_What _? Woman, are you crazy?"Turk exclaimed in his normal toned voice."We've done seen more than enough movies where some spooky ass music starts playing and the people go rushing to look for the source just to end up getting ate by a zombie or having their heads chopped off by some crazy ax wielding maniac, to do something like that!"

"I agree with Carla. We should go see where it's coming from."Perry spoke up.

"No.."JD opened his mouth to voice his own protests, but snapped it back closed quickly when, as soon as the word no left his mouth, the pain in his stomach started to intensify once more.

It was like something was stabbing him with a knife and twisting it anytime he started to suggest they leave, he thought, remembering that, though it had been hurting badly, the real pain hadn't started earlier until he'd did just that.

"I said no Carla."Turk protested as she stood up and started towards the stairway."If Dr. Cox wants to take his crazy ass up there he can, but you're my wife and I ain't letting it happen."

"That's it, use the sweet talking method. Works every time."Jordan said sarcastically with a big thumbs up as Carla glared at him.

"I will do as I please Christopher Turk."Carla snapped venomously at him.

He took a step back at the ferocity behind her words, and raised his hands in defeat, saying,"Okay, sorry baby..you wanna go look for the eyeless ghostie girl then we'll go look for the eyeless ghostie girl."

"There is no ghost girl. Someone besides us is in the house, and we need to find them because it could be that poor little girl, who's just scared to death due to almost being run over."

"I said okay..so lets go."

At this point JD really wanted to yell out, warning them not to go because the bleedy eyed girl would kill them, but found he couldn't even open his mouth to utter a single word, much less a whole sentence.

He physically _could not_ open his mouth. It was as if someone had control over his bodies motor skills and would not allow the order to reach his brain. So all he could do was lay there and mentally scream at them not to go.

_They can't hear you JD,_ he was shocked when a child's voice spoke within his mind.

"I'm staying here with JD and Jordan."Elliot announced as Carla, Turk, and Perry stood up in preparation to start searching for the source of the music.

"That..."Perry started and she steeled herself for the rude words that she thought were to follow, but instead heard."Is a great idea Barbie."

"Really? You think that?"

"Yes really, hopefully you can do a better job at it than Ken did."

She found herself at a loss for words as he and the others said by to a quiet, but strangely smiling, JD, who only nodded his head at them in reply.

"Oh and Barbie, if the shrew should have to relieve herself once more, there's a bucket over there."he stopped to say, pointing at a galvanized bucket sitting on the hearth of the fireplace.

A sentiment to which Jordan responded to by sticking him a bird.

As a last minute preparation, Turk jogged over to where he'd pointed and picked up the fire poker that was beside the bucket, then ran to catch up with Perry and Carla who were already halfway up the staircase.

_NO! Don't go! _JD pleaded mentally as the tinkling sound of a child's laughter filled his mind.

"Well, looks like its just us."Elliot remarked, smiling sweetly at first Jordan, then him as she sat down on the floor beside the couch.

"_Hehe, she's pretty JD. She won't be when he kills her though." _the voice stated as his mouth formed a return smile.

_He? What do you want? Leave me alone!_

"_Let me show you something." _she said in reply, followed by his mouth opening and the words,"I think I'm going to try and get some rest Elliot."emerged.

"You go right ahead JD. I'll be right here the whole time."she said, patting his hand.

Seconds later, a smile still playing at the corner of his lips, his eyes closed and a horrifying memory not his own started replaying itself for him...

_Upstairs _

"So, you think he really saw that girl?"Turk asked as he held the poker like a sword in preparation of handling anyone or anything that might jump out at them.

"Don't be ridiculous baby."Carla replied distractedly as they moved slowly down the second floor hallway."He's sick and that was just something he imagined."

"But we did almost hit the kid, so where'd she go afterwards?" he continued on as the music grew louder.

"If we were psychic's maybe we would be able to answer that Gandhi, but we're not, so we can't."Perry replied this time.

"I think it's coming from in there."Carla announced in a whisper, stopping to stand in front of a closed door at the end of the hall.

"Maybe.."he replied hesitantly, a very bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey! Stop!"Perry exclaimed suddenly, resulting in Turk jumping in surprise.

"What? What is it?"he asked as the other man took off running in the opposite direction.

"Somebody's down there!" Perry said over his shoulder as he continued on, finally disappearing from sight.

His attention on the other doctors retreating back, Turk jumped once more when the sound of the door that Carla was standing before slamming rang throughout the hallway.

Whipping around, he gasped when he saw his wife was gone.

"Carla! Open the door baby!"he ordered after reaching out to twist the knob and finding it was locked.

He received no reply and commenced to beating on the door.

_Inside bedroom_

Carla stood motionless, her gaze transfixed on the jewelry box, an exact replica of the one she used to own, and the ballerina dancing across its top, once again humming along with the song.

"It was my daughters"an unfamiliar female voice said from behind her.

Carla turned slowly around, too shocked to even utter a sound.

A dark haired woman with ghostly pale skin and a bleeding gash across her neck stood directly behind her.

"Wha...? Who are..."Carla was able to get out in a high pitched, frightened voice.

Instead of answering, the woman floated quickly towards her.

A moment later all went black as Carla fell to the floor.

TBC

Hope you liked this installment and I will update again asap.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers, and I hope ya like this chappie too! R&R!

Author:MorganaJeffries(Callie)

Rating:PG13ish (for now)

Characters:Most of the Scrubs Crew

Genre:A little of everything, but mostly drama, angst, and horror

Summary: The gang venture off on a vacation together that takes a drastic turn for the worse.

My Vacation From Hell

CH5

(Perry pov)

"I know you're in here you chicken shit bastard! So lets say we make this easy by you just coming on out and taking what you've got coming like a man?" Perry yelled into the darkened halls of the 3rd floor.

Now Perry was not what anyone would call a coward in the least, but had he took a moment to reflect on the situation, might have taken a different course of action than to follow the hulking figure he'd seen dart around the corner and up the stairway moments earlier.

He did have his reasons for acting so irrationally, one of which was the immense anger bubbling within him from discovering the darkened bruises around Newbie's throat while holding him down.

"Come on out you damn coward, or are you too scared to take on someone who can actually put up a fight?" he yelled tauntingly.

Yes, just as JD claimed,someone had done something to him during the short time he had been left alone. But... there was no possible way a child, _especially_ one the size of the girl he'd almost hit, could have had the strength behind their grip to inflict such marks on Newbie.

Which in turn meant someone else was in the house and, taking JD's experience as example, wasn't brimming over with hospitality

"I know you're here! I saw you downstairs, so lets stop playing games shall we?"

No one, and he meant no one, was going to hurt his, well...his friend, who he'd actually come to think of more like a very annoying little brother(though he'd never admit that of course), and get by with it.

Why hadn't he told the others of his discovery? He wondered as he slowly made his way down the hall.

Now that's a very good question.

Maybe because he didn't want to worry them further considering JD was in such bad shape? Or maybe because he had, only moments after discovering the marks, sent Ken out alone to wait and hail down a car in the highway, which with his track record was a dangerous gamble all in its own, but with a person who obviously meant them harm on the loose, his odds were even worse.

Barbie would surely have blown a gasket over had she known that he could be in very grave danger.

But no, neither of these were behind him keeping closed lipped.

In so far as Keith was concerned, he honestly felt that the young intern was much safer out standing where he could easily get run over in the middle of a dark road ,than himself and the others were inside the walls of this house.

So you ask, what had been the _real_ reason behind him not informing the others of his grisly discovery and insisting they leave this god forsaken place that very second?

Simple, he couldn't.

He physically could not get the words out no matter how hard he tried.

He'd opened his mouth several times, intending to spill the beans, but each of these times, without fail, it had snapped back shut immediately on its own accord.

Which frankly..had scared the shit out of him.

What kind of force was behind something that could keep his mouth closed against his will?

Not even _Jordan_ could accomplish this, and he at times was sure she was the devil itself, or at the very least a very high up the ladder demon..

He hadn't had long to dwell on it though because that damned music had started,and like Carla, he'd felt an unexplainable pull from it, all other thoughts had immediately became unimportant and pushed to the back of his mind.

Just like that he'd left the injured woman he loved and his defenseless, half dead, protege in Barbie's care, and raced off to find the source of the damn mesmerizing tinkling strains.

Not that there wasn't a silver lining of sorts for at least he knew that whomever was behind it all was up here with him and not downstairs with the others.

"Tell you what... come out now and I won't kick your ass nearly as bad. Nah, strike that, either way, you're gonna get my foot up it!"

_Why in the hell are you taunting and threatening someone who could very well be standing inside one of these doorways with a shotgun that's holding a bullet with your name on it? _His inner rational voice asked.

He didn't have much time to consider the answer to this because even as the question was echoing through his head he saw a figure remove itself from where it stood hidden in the shadows at the end of the hallway.

"Ah! The puss shows itself finally."he said sarcastically as he moved slowly towards the now motionless figure.

_Big, definitely a man_, he thought, but was able to make out the fact that whomever he was, he had no weapon in his hands, which was a good thing.

_I'm not to shabby when it comes to the whole hand to hand combat thing. After all I did take martial arts classes. Okay, maybe I was only 12 at the time, but its just like riding a bicycle, some things you just never forget. _He thought as mentally prepared himself for the battle at hand.

Now, not more than 10 ft away from the man, he suddenly felt very unnerved by the fact he hadn't even moved once since showing himself.

"You fucked around with someone who was unable to defend themselves, and where I'm from, that is unacceptable." he said through anger gritted teeth, getting into what he vaguely recalled as being one of the karate stances he'd been taught.

"You realize that you're making this no fun whatsoever"he added when the man still didn't react.

_He's waiting on me to make the first move. Alright then._

Quickly he lunged forward, hoping to use the element of surprise against the bigger man.

"What the...?" he exclaimed aloud when right before he could reach him, the man seemed to just disappear into a hazy mist, which Perry passed right through before crashing the floor due to the force behind his lunge.

"Best get on up Chuck Norris."A gravely voice said from behind him.

Perry jumped up in surprise, whipping around into the direction of the voice, and found the man's face several inches in front of his own.

"How..?"Perry started to question the magic behind what had just taken place, but was cut off by the man speaking once more, saying in a calm, even tone,

"You and me, we got some work to do."

At the last moment , when it was too late to do anything about it, Perry realized he'd bitten off more than he could chew, and actually started to act on his first impulse, which was to run.

He attempted to dart around the figure, but didn't get the chance before the man, eyes flashing red, slowly dissolved back into the mist form from moments earlier.

Dumbfounded by this impossible act, Perry was paralyzed by shock as it at first slowly moved towards him, then picked up its speed.

His final thought as it enveloped his body and succumbed to its power was how ,if he was given a chance to tell her, Jordan would never believe what had just happened to him.

All went black, and though his body was now moving back down the stairs whistling "Brown Eyed girl", it was not Perry who controlled it any longer.

_(JD POV)_

_JD looked around in surprise when his realization returned and he found himself standing in what had to be a child's room. _

_A girls room, he thought, looking at all the stuffed animals piled on the bed, most of which were bears._

_Ooh, he thought as his eyes fell upon a very big doll house that stood in the center of the room, followed by bending down to take a closer look._

_Wow, such intricate detail, he marveled as he reached inside and plucked a tiny dresser from within and put it near his eyes to study it closely._

_As a child he'd always secretly wanted a doll house also, just so he could pretend he was controlling the lives of the little people inside._

_I'd have named the mother Auntie Em, the father George, the child, depending upon its sex of course, either Sonny or Cher, and last but not least the butler Mr. Belvedere._

_But what he would have done was a moot point considering he'd never actually requested it from his parents._

_Boy, wouldn't Dan have had a stroke from laughing at his little sissy brother playing with dolls?_

_Damn little girls for getting to have all the cool toys, he thought, placing the piece of furniture back where he's picked it up from, while saying aloud in his best butler impression," Yes madam, I have prepared tea and crumpets for a appetizer."_

"_Come with me. I need to show you something."a voice said from behind him, which of course resulted in him jumping 10 ft in the air while screaming like a little girl._

_At least I didn't pee my pants._

_After he'd recovered from the initial shock and surprise, he jerked his hand from inside the house and turned around quickly, saying hurriedly in explanation ,_

"_Uh, no matter how it looks, I wasn't playing with your doll house."_

_He stopped dead when he completed his turn and saw the voice belonged to the eyeless girl he'd seen earlier, only now she had actual green eyes._

_He stood there with his mouth agape for a brief pause before the girl repeated her earlier sentence._

"_I need to show you something."she said._

_The only thing was, despite the words having no place else to originate from, her lips had not moved._

_This is just like that old episode of Star Trek where the big headed aliens captured McCoy, Kirk, and Spock. Instead of communicating by mouth, they instead did so by mind, he thought as the girl held her hand out to him._

_Strangely he grabbed it without hesitation , then allowed himself to be led from the room and up one flight of stairs to the houses next story._

"_How'd you do that?"he asked as they walked, thinking how cool it would be to possess the ability to do so himself. _

_Oh the fun he'd have at Turks expense._

_She didn't reply as she continued tugging him by the arm._

"_Where are we going?"he asked when they reached the top stair._

"_Shh! Listen and see."she replied with motionless lips._

_Then he heard it, familiar music that was coming from somewhere further down the hall._

"_Hey, I know this. It's Brown Eyed Girl."he exclaimed, followed by singing along with it off key._

_He again come dangerously close to wetting himself when a scream tore through the air._

_Leaving the girl behind, JD found himself running in the direction from which it came, halting outside a room thats door was closed._

"_No!! No! Stop!!"a woman screamed from inside._

"_Don't worry! I'll help you!"he yelled, reaching for the doorknob._

_Without him touching it, the door swung open, revealing a man hovering over a woman who lay on the rooms small bed._

"_I'll teach you to cheat on me whore!"the man yelled, grabbing her hair and using it to pull her to her feet._

"_No Donovan, don't do this!"she pleaded as he jerked her head back, exposing the porcelain like skin of her throat. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"_

"_I'm tired of your lies."he yelled. _

_Then within a moments span, he raised the knife he held in his other hand and pulled it across her throat, leaving a gash which blood immediately began pouring from._

"_No!"JD yelled, running at the man only to have his body pass right through him._

_After releasing the womans hair, the man watched with an emotionless expression as she gripped her throat, wet gurgling sounds the only noises coming from within her._

_All JD could do was stand there watching in horror as she died._

"_Oh Cassie! Where are you baby?"the man then asked in a sing song voice."Come on out, daddy wants to have a talk with you."_

_A muted thump was heard from in the direction of the rooms closet._

_Smiling, the man turned, walked over, then came to a stop again in front of its closed doors._

"_Oh, are we playing hide and seek?"he asked, jerking the doors open to reveal the girl cowering in the corner of it."If so, then you just lost."_

_Reaching inside he effortlessly drug her screaming, protesting form out of the closet._

_Stopping in the center of the room, right in front of her dead mother, he said,"I may not be your real daddy pumpkin, but I want you to know that having to punish you hurts me worse than it does you. I told you not to spy and me and mommy, but you didn't listen, so now I'm going to make sure you don't use those pretty blue peepers of yours to spy on anyone else ever again._

_I've got to do something, JD thought frantically as the man pushed her to the ground then sat down atop her, using his knees to hold her arms immobile._

_JD could only stand there watching after having tried to run at the man and passing straight through again._

"_Stop it! Don't!" he yelled, but was shown any signs that the man heard him._

_After this, JD's mind briefly went black, but he quickly regained his senses seconds later, only this time he was laying on the floor beneath the man._

_The knife inched closer and closer to his left eye as he pleaded shamelessly to the man not to kill him._

_It was futile for him to do so, because seconds later his eye was pierced by the blade, an agony like none he'd ever encountered tearing throughout his head._

_Mercifully the pain was replaced by the darkness soon thereafter._

"_You have to find me JD."the child's voice echoed throughout his head."You have to find me."_

_Then he was pulled back into consciousness by the angelic sound of a certain someone's voice calling out to him._

"Oh my god! Please wake up JD!" Elliot pleaded, giving his convulsing body a hard shake.

He'd appeared to be sleeping peacefully up until a minute or so ago, at which point he unexpectedly started moaning and shaking.

"Help! Turk, Dr. Cox!"she yelled as she unsuccessfully continued her attempts to awaken him.

No sooner had the words left her lips when Perry came running down the stairs and into the room.

"Thank god! We have to do something because he won't wake up."she cried in relief, knowing that if anyone could help with JD it was Perry.

"Oh really? That's too bad."was Cox's reply as he walked up behind her.

Hairs rising on the back of her neck, she slowly turned to face him with a feeling of trepidation.

"Good night sweetheart."were the last words she heard from him as his balled up fist came into contact with her face.

She dropped like a sack of rocks.

He smiled with satisfaction as he leaned over JD and looked closely at his face, asking,

"Hello in there, is anybody home or is your brain as vacant as I pictured?"

Now why Perry's voice accomplished what Elliot's had failed at was a mystery, but JD slowly blinked his eyes, staring up at Perry with confusion, before finally speaking,

"He killed them, both..of..them."he said with a sob,"H-he cut her e-eyes out."

"Nice waterworks little buddy, but you're telling me something I already know."Perry replied, patting his cheek hard.

"W-what, how c-could you know?"JD questioned in surprise.

"Simple, because I'm the one who cut the little bitches eyes out and killed her mother."he replied with a shrug.

Next Perry punched him in the abdomen, right where the glass had been embedded.

"Oh, did that hurt?"he asked tauntingly as JD struggled to catch his breath.

"Don't...do t-this."JD pleaded after Perry put his hands around his throat and started choking him.

"I'm sorry, really, but I know a part of her is inside you, and I can't let some little brat go around spreading lies now can I?"

The hands around his throat tightened even further as JD finally gave up on his attempts to dislodge them and started to give into the merciful darkness.

"That's it my precious little angel."Perry said with a smile, adding"You really should learn to stay dead."

"Perry! What the hell are you doing?"Jordan, who had somehow managed to sleep through everything until finally being awakened by the noise, asked in surprise. The shocking scene of Perry choking JD, greeting her now open eyes.

"Stop it now! You're going to kill him!"she yelled in protest as she struggled up from the love seat.

"That's the plan."he replied without looking at her.

JD was totally limp now, a tear rolling from the corner of his eye.

Do something Jordan, she ordered herself as she put as much weight as possible on her good leg and hopped across the room towards them.

"I said stop it!"she repeated, getting closer by the moment.

"And I'm saying if you shut up now I'll do my best to make it painless when I kill you."he replied calmly.

I'll never be able to take him on like this, she knew, her eyes darting around the room in search of something to use as a weapon, before finally landing on a silver candle holder sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

Grabbing it, she hobbled up behind him and said as she swung it towards his head,"I'm never opposed to a little pain Perr, just as long as it's not mine that is."

The candle holder connected with a solid thunk, and he fell unconscious to the floor.

"JD, come on now, wake up you little pansy."she ordered.

Putting her hand to his throat and feeling no pulse, she started doing CPR, yelling for the others between blowing puffs of air into his lungs.

In a house full of doctors, and the only person who isn't one ends up being the one in who's hands his life lays, she thought.

Isn't life ironic?

TBC

Okay, this chapter wasn't all that scary, but I'm trying to build up the story behind the ghosts in the house.

Not to worry though, there's a lot more terror to come next. So I hope ya'll hang in there with me!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers, and I hope ya'll like! R&R!

Author:MorganaJeffries(Callie)

Rating:PG13ish (for now)

Characters:Most of the Scrubs Crew

Genre:A little of everything, but mostly drama, angst, and horror

Summary: The gang venture off on a vacation together that takes a drastic turn for the worse.

My Vacation From Hell

Ch6

(_Turk POV_)

"Come on baby! Open the door! Carla! Open the door for me!"I yell, now trying to kick the door in since my earlier attempts at doing so with my upper body strength had proved useless, accomplishing nothing more than giving me a sore shoulder to go along with my broken hand.

_What's going on in there? Why won't she open the door? _I ask myself as I continue kicking.

_And damn what the heck's this door made out of? Steel?_

"Baby! Come on now, are you hurt? Is someone in there with you?"I questioned, and thinking what I'd just asked, added in my most menacing bellow(or at least one that has succeeded in scaring the shit out of JD on several occasions)"And if there is anyone else in there, you betta not touch a single curly hair on my baby's head! I mean it! There ain't nothing worse than the wrath of Christopher Turk!"

Okay, kicking this door ain't working.

The "Thigh Master" will increase leg strength my ass! That's the last time I listen to you JD, and I mean it.

_Where the hell did Dr. Cox's ass run off to? _I wonder, but only briefly, for I have decided on my next course of action.

Sprinting to the opposite end of the hall, I turn around, stick my right shoulder out, and barrel back towards the locked door.

_Bitch you gonna open this time! _I yell mentally, then a few feet away from connecting with the door, I release a battle cry.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Unexpectedly, I pass right through the suddenly opened doorway, run past Carla who's standing there holding the door open, her mouth formed into an O of surprise, and straight towards the rooms back wall, which I hit with a loud thunk.

"Oomph."I grunt, little cartoon birdies flying around me, my face slideing down the wall, leaving a trail of spit behind.

"Turk, are you okay?"Carla asked." Baby, what were you thinking?

I open my eyes to see her concerned face hovering over me, her hair tickling my face.

"What was I thinking? I was saving you."I reply, giving her a glare and pout, simultaneously swatting her hair from out my face as I sit up.

"But I didn't need saving Turk. The door was stuck and I got it open right before.."Ahhh" "boom" "thunk"."she said, rolling her eyes. Using hand gestures to illustrate the sounds she's making, smacking them together on the last.

"_Ha, ha_, go ahead and make fun woman. But "aah""boom""thunk" could've all been avoided if you'd just answered a brother, not to mention I'd have preferred not to knock my shoulder out of joint for no reason! "I retort with half-hearted anger.

To be honest, I'm just so relieved she's okay that I really don't care why she didn't answer.

I still had to do my thing you know. It's the principle of the matter.

"Oh, you hurt yourself again baby?"she asked quickly, concern filling her eyes, which grew round as she blurted out,"There was a woman in the room."

"A woman? Where she at now?"I question, looking around and seeing that ,other than myself and Carla, no one was there.

"I don't know. It was like she was there one minute and "poof" vanished into thin air the next. I was too scared to even move, much less say anything after she disappeared. I'm so sorry baby."she replied, making pouty lips at me, rubbing my shoulder as she asked."Are you mad?"

"Nah, I ain't mad. I was just worried."I reply, waving a hand dismissively, closing my eyes , enjoying her rubbing my shoulders far more than was appropriate for the time and place.

"That's my fearless man. Come rushing through the door to save me."she said as she leaned over and kissed me."Is your shoulder hurting bad?"

"Just a little sore, but you know how it is. Somebody messes with my baby and I gots to do a little something something bout it."I answer, preening like a prize winning turkey as she pulls away.

"Hey, if you saw a woman just disappear into thin air, then maybe JD really saw that eyeless girl downstairs!" I exclaim, suddenly remembering my little buddies claims.

"Little girl?"she asks in surprise."He saw a girl?"

"Uh yeah , you was there when he flipped out and did the whole "I see dead people" thing"I answer, growing a tad concerned.

Had she had accidentally hit her head at some point since then?

I decided to recount the events to help jog her memory. "You remember don't you? Freaky, long haired girl with no eyes who grabbed his throat? Said we was all gonna die? He just told us all not 30 minutes ago?"

My poor vanilla bear, just thinking about it makes me want to go make sure he's alright.

An unreadable look flickers across her features, but dissolves as quickly as it appeared,"Oh _yeah_, I remember."she replies after a brief pause, nodding her head emphatically."I guess I just forgot for a second. Must've been the shock and all."

"You sure? You al'ight?"I question with a searching look.

"Of course. How couldn't I be with my big strong man here to protect me?"she answers, giving my cheek a quick peck, then looking at me with a frown admits," But I am a little worried about JD, so maybe we could go back down and check on him real quick?"

"Girl, you read my mind."I answer truthfully with a grin.

Grabbing her hand, we quickly sprint down the steps to the bottom floor and towards the living room where we'd left JD, Elliot and Jordan.

Right before entering the area, I stop, a nagging feeling overtaking me.

_Somethings wrong with all this..._

This feeling is forgotten instantly the second I trip over Elliot, who was laying, out cold, in the doorway.

"Elliot? What the..?"

Regaining my footing, I kneel down and reach to touch her.

"_She's_ fine, but _he's_ not, so quit messing around and get over here now!"Jordan's voice blares at me from further in the room.

_Messing around? That woman's got some damn nerve..._

Raising my eyes to look at her, I almost choke when I see the even more disturbing scene displayed before me.

_JD_, the _he_ is JD.

"JD! What the hell happened?" I asked frantically, standing up and jumping Elliot like a hurdle in my hurry to cover the gap between there and where Jordan had him laid out on his back in the act of performing CPR.

"Save now, talk later."she snaps, scooting back to give me room, a pained look on her face.

"How longs he been like this?"I ask in a high pitched squeal, checking his neck and discovering no pulse.

"I don't know.. a minute or so."

"Or so? How long is so?"I demand, already pumping on JD's chest.

"No more than 2 minutes."she barks back at me, and I briefly glance at her with a indignant glare, but pause when I see she is crying.

The emotionless, cold hearted ice queen is crying.

_Damn_, this is one f'd up day.

"And anyway, where the hell were _you_? When someone says "just yell if you need us", I assume that means they'll actually come if I feel the need to fucking do so! Which I did several times while he was attacking JD. But you know what? Nobody came! What were you two doing? Up there humping away like some damn bunnies while people are getting strangled? "she asks accusingly, glaring back and forth between Carla and myself.

I felt most of her wrath was directed at me, but also felt, if so, it was deserved.

Not that I was humping away like a bunny, but really, what would be the point in arguing?

The important thing is to focus on JD who may be dying, if he isn't dead already.

"Oh my god, JD!"Elliot's voice rings out from behind me, and after blowing air into JD's mouth, I turn my head and see her standing over me, rubbing her head, a mixture of confusion and fear on her face.

"Help me Elliot."I bark in reply. She still doesn't move though, so I do it again with more force using my best Dr. Cox type voice," Dr. Reid, I said get down here! Now!"

_Dr. Cox..Where the hell is Dr. Cox?_

That snaps her out of it, and she kneels down, taking over the air blowing end while I continue with the pumping.

Carla joins us in our JD centered circle, jumping right in to monitor his pulse.

"Come on bro, breathe, just breathe for me."I plead, stopping briefly to allow a sniffling Elliot chance to puff into his mouth, then start right back again,"Come on, don't do this to me Vanilla bear. Come away from the light and back to us."

I don't have to look to know that I probably got at least 2 disapproving glances for that, and yes, I fully realize this is not the time for joking of any sort, but thing is, I really _do_ believe in the afterlife, tunnel of light and all, so I wasn't joking.

"9, 10, Breathe."

I stop again, a now sobbing Elliot dong her thing once more.

_It's not working, but you can't really be dead JD. You just can't._

Looking at his pale unresponsive face, I feel tears welling in my own eyes despite my efforts to not cry.

_But, who will watch Sanford and Son with me? Or any of our other favorite shows? Or play toe finger with me if you're gone?_

I pump again, a feeling of utter despair, helplessness and defeat in the pit of my stomach.

"Come on Bambi, breathe. You can do it."I hear Carla chanting as she smooths his hair back, much in the way she does our son."I _know_ you can do it."

I stop once more to let Elliot to do her part.

At the last moment Jordan grunts and pushes her aside, taking her place.

Which probably had to do with the fact that Elliot was crying so hard now that it was difficult for her to breathe for herself, much less JD.

I stare numbly at him, burning his image into my memory.

_He's dead, this is all useless. My best friend is dea.._

Jordan lifts her mouth from his, and like magic, following a quick indrawn gasp of breath his eyes suddenly pop open, and he starts coughing.

"JD, you're not dead!"I squeal happily, pushing Jordan aside to pull his upper body up from the ground in a hug."You're not dead! I love you man!"

"Stop it Turk, you're squeezing him too tight."Carla, who reaches over and starts rubbing his back, admonishes me, then continues soothingly,"Slow, deep breaths Bambi, slow, deep breathes."

In my joy, I hadn't realized he was taking quick shallow breaths, like he was hyperventilating.

_Maybe I am hugging him too tight._

After another second I reluctantly move to release him, but when I start pulling back, he won't let go.

"N-no!"he pleads pitifully, clinging to me, then his eyes dart around the room and he asks in a hiccuping sob,"Where? Where's D-Dr, Cox? Don't let him h-hurt me."

"What?"I ask in confusion, pulling back so I could look at him closely. Dr Cox? Hurt him? What's he talking about?

"JD, dude, nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm here bro."I say, dead serious.

"I knew. I knew..you'd come T-turk." he says with a watery smile.

Things started popping into my mind as this point.

I'd at first assumed, when Carla and myself had come back into the room, that his current condition had been brought on by his earlier injuries, but putting together the other things that had happened and been said, so wasn't the case.

Elliot had been unconscious, and she hadn't been injured in the wreck at all.

Jordan had said he'd been attacked hadn't she?

"Okay, what happened?"I ask Jordan who once again has her stone face in place. "And where is Dr. Cox? Did he not come back before us?"

Anticipating I wasn't going to like her reply, I allowed Elliot, who obviously was dying to get her hands on JD, to take over so I could give Jordan my full attention..

"Yeah about that,"she replies calmly. "I think we might have a problem "

"We might have a problem?"

"Did I stutter? Yes we might have a problem."she snapped, then, pointing at the other side of the couch, added."A big one."

Standing up, I move to where I could see the area in which she was indicating, and for the 4th or 5th time that night, am met with a surprising sight.

Dr. Cox's motionless figure.

"Who did this?"I ask Jordan after leaning down and feeling a strong pulse beneath my fingers."What happened?"

"Well, that I did,"she answered nodding at Dr. Cox, then after a pause, added reluctantly,"And that, Perry did."nodding at JD who was now holding on to Elliot for dear life.

"What?" I ask, my voice coming out in a surprised squeal. "You're shitting me right?"

I know Dr. Cox has a mean streak, but I don't think he'd ever hurt JD, who had done nothing but worship the very ground he walked on since our first year as interns.

Would he?

"Do I ever shit you?"she replied.

She _wasn't_ known for her kidding, that's for damn sure.

"So you're telling me that Dr. Cox, that guy laying right there,"I started, pointing my finger at his still form,"tried to, and almost succeeded in, killing JD?"

"Yes, I fell asleep on the love seat over there, but was awakened by the commotion JD and Perry were making."she answers solemnly."I tried to get him to stop, but it wasn't working. By the time I hit him over the head he'd already done the damage."

Now I'd never really cared much for Dr. C, but had more or less tolerated him because his closeness with my best bud.

Now, feeling outrage and anger mounting, I found that tolerancy gone.

"He's the one who hit me Turk." Elliot, taking a moment from her ministrations to JD, spoke up at this point, then focused herself on him fully once more.

"Huh? Well damn."I said calmly, then added,"I guess I'll have to kill him then."

"I don't think so."Jordan, staring me straight in the eyes, said in reply to this.

"The bottom line is this Jordan, he almost killed JD, and he's not going to get by with it. So I really don't care what you're thinking."

"I understand how you feel, but you're not going to touch Perry because you, I, and everyone else in this room knows he would never hurt anyone, especially JD, on his own accord."

"We all thought we knew that, but it appears we were wrong."I argue.

"I agree with her baby."Carla spoke up."Perry wouldn't hurt JD."

"But he did hurt him Carla!"

"Look, lets just tie him up, and when he comes to we'll see if we can't figure out what caused him to do it." Carla suggested reasonably, and seeing the reluctance on my face added,"He'll be tied up Turk."

"Fine, but he ain't leaving our sights."

I stopped to look around and see what I could use as rope, but saw nothing.

"Pull that cord out of the lamp over there. It should be strong enough."Jordan suggested, pointing to the left of the room.

I walked over, jerked it out, and was indeed able to use it.

After finishing, I walked over and helped Elliot move JD back to the couch, then sat down to await Dr. Cox's awakening.

(Cox POV)

First thing I felt was an intense headache.

Secondly was the fact my arms were numb.

"Would anyone like to tell me exactly why my arms and legs are tied up?"I ask all the others in the room after figuring out what was causing the numbness.

The angry eyes of all of them, except JD who was staring blankly up at the ceiling, suddenly turned in my direction, but I still received no immediate reply.

"Gandhi? Barbie? Jordan? Don't all jump in and answer me at once."

"You know damn well why you're tied up asshole."Turk, who was clenching and unclenching his fists for some reason or another, answered as he stood up and came to where I was sitting.

"Uh, no I do not."I reply truthfully."So would you t-er-ribly mind enlightening me"

"Fine, you want some enlightenment, I'll give it. You tried to kill JD, that's why you're tied up. Though I gotta say if it were my choice you'd be suffering a whole lotta hurtin right now."

I scoff at this.

"I think Gandhi, that I'd know if I tried to kill Nancy."

"First of all, his name is JD, and secondly, you did do it and we almost couldn't bring him back."

"No I..."

"Oh but you did." a strange voice spoke and I looked around the room in confusion, searching for the source.

"Who was that?"I ask aloud when I see noone except the people who were there originally.

"That was me, and you can quit looking around the room because I'm not there Chuck Norris."the voice replied,adding"I'm in here."

Chuck Norris...suddenly it all came back in clear detail.

Upstairs, the black mist, coming back down here, hitting Barbie over the head, and last but not least, me strangling newbie.

Oh fuck me, what did I do?

"Oh you didn't do anything that half-assed time buddy boy, but I'll just wait here until I can give it another go. Maybe we'll even kill the rest of em too, just for the hell of it, when we finish off your boy over there."it spoke up once more.

Then JD finally looked at me. Staring back , I saw many emotions in his eyes, hurt, confusion, fear.

All but hatred, the one I deserved most...

TBC

Thought I'd give the folks a break from the ghosties this go round, so I know it wasn't the greatest chapter, but I have many twists, scares, turns, and JDA planned for next one, so hope you keep reading!

And no, I haven't forgotten about Keith. He'll pop up again soon because he's got a very important part to play later on.


End file.
